Found: One Winchester
by lizriley
Summary: John's youngest decides to join his family. Too bad Sam and Dean had no idea about him. Warning: Spanking
1. Kyle

**A/N:** This story contains fictional spanking of a child if you don't like then don't read it. Flames will be ignored, so don't do it. No one is forcing you to read it, so if you know you won't like it then don't bother reading it.

******* I created OC characters and put him into the Supernatural universe. This is a different version of another of my stories that I started about two years ago. The difference between them is one is a discipline story and the other isn't.

*******Thanks to those who've reviewed my other stories.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the mistakes found here.

**Warning:** This story contains spanking of fictional characters and bad language.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Supernatural**

**Found: One Winchester**

**Chapter 1: Kyle**

The three were walking quietly towards the car. They hadn't said a word since leaving the diner. They weren't mad or upset it was just that they had nothing to say. Each on was lost in their own thoughts. They began their long trek back onto the road, with no real place to go until they were called for a job. They had been on the road for a while now, the oldest of the three showed that he had seen more than anyone should by the haunted look in his eyes. The other two brothers that had joined the older one in the hunt also carried a little of that look. They were family a father and his two sons. All wanting the same thing some sort of justice for all that had been taken from them. The father wanted payment for the loss of his wife and his son's innocence. The young men wanted justice for all that they had lost. They had both lost their mother and the women that they had loved. One lost her to death and the other to circumstances that were beyond his control.

They pulled over to that little out of the way stop in the middle of nowhere to get some rest for the next couple of days before another job found them.

He had been following them for the last couple of months. Sometimes it was hard to keep up with them, he'd actually lost them a couple of times and had been forced to stop and try to pick up anything on where they were. It hadn't been easy. He'd almost been caught a couple of times. But he'd just managed to avoid being detected. The three men seemed to always be were there were weird things going on. He wasn't stupid he knew what they did. He also knew why they did it. He just wanted a chance to get to know them and be a part of their life even if it was a strange life. He walked into the diner they had just walked in a minute or two before. He walked in and kept his head down has he walked to a back booth and sat down. They were in one of the booths in front of him, they were ordering their meals.

He knew he and his son's were being hunted. He didn't know why or by what but he could feel it. Someone was watching and had been for some time he just didn't know who it was. He looked around the diner and saw a couple in one booth, a man at the counter, a little old couple in another booth, a young man about his boy's age in another booth, two women in another and a kid in another booth. One of these people had been tailing him and his son's and John Winchester intended to find out whom before he left the diner.

He had been worried for a second when he saw the oldest start to survey the diner. He had a suspicion that he was on to him, maybe not him but he knew he and his son's were being followed by someone. Should he approach them? He didn't think he should, at least not until he absolutely needed to. He couldn't face the chance that he would be rejected by them. He knew that it was a strong possibility that they would reject him or send him back. He couldn't go back he just couldn't. He had to take the risk of being rejected and it scared the hell out of him.

John kept watching the people in the diner. Even after he and his sons were done eating, he kept surveying the diner. His sons were giving him odd looks. They knew something was wrong they just didn't know what it was. They also began to survey the room.

He noticed that the three of them where now looking around the diner. He quickly looked down and pretended to eat his food. He just didn't have the guts to face them just yet. He had to build up the courage and brace himself for the possibility of rejection. He had to bid his time and make sure he wasn't caught.

John, Dean, and Sam continued to survey the room. They didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Dean and Sam started to stand up when John lifted his hand halting them.

"What is it dad?" asked Dean.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure someone is following us," declared John.

"What?" asked Sam.

"I hadn't said anything, but for the last couple of months someone as been tailing us, I just haven't figured out who it is."

"Why, do you think it's a demon?" asked Sam

"I don't know and I'm not sure what's following us, but I think that if it where a demon we'd know by now."

"Then who is it and why?" asked Dean

"I don't know Dean, but we need to be on the alert," stated John.

"Is that why you where just checking the diner out?"

"Yes Sam, someone is following us and I'm pretty sure there in here"

All three Winchesters started looking around once again but they just couldn't figure out who it was.

"We'll be staying here at the motel next door and we'll think things out," said John, both his son's nodded and got up. John got up and was about to follow them but he decided to look around one more time.

Damn he thought, I was sure they where leaving, why is he still looking around. He started to get nervous and quickly stood up then decided to wait it out, so he sat back down. Unfortunately, this drew the attention of the eldest Winchester and he looked over at him but he must have figured he posed no threat because he quickly dismissed him and kept looking around, then all of a sudden he quickly turned back around to look at him and their eyes met. Shit, I hope he doesn't recognize me he thought, he slowly panicked when he saw him walking towards him.

John had been surveying the diner when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye, he looked over and saw a kid stand up and sit back down. He quickly dismissed him and decided it was time to leave; he'd worry about this tomorrow. He was about to take a step when he realized that the kid had looked familiar. He quickly turned back around to look at him and gasped as the boy's gazes meet his, he did recognize him and he started to make his way to him.

He began to panic, shit he's coming this way. He should of known better, he should of kept his distance and he wouldn't be hear about to be busted by John Winchester. He watched as John got close to him, he began to fidget around and then sat up and pretended to be busy eating his food as John reached him.

"Kyle?" asked John quietly, still not sure, if it was him or not. John watched as the boy in front of him looked up at him and smiled.

"Sorry, mister I'm not Kyle" he said. Please believe me, please he thought. Sure he wanted to join the Winchesters but on his own terms and he didn't think John would be all to willing to take him along.

John looked the boy over, hell it was Kyle, no matter if the kid denied it. He looked a little older than the last time he saw him, but it sure was him. So, this slip of a boy had been hunting him and his sons. He could guess as to why but he wasn't staying, first thing tomorrow he'd put the boy on a bus back home.

"Look mister, I'm not Kyle. Could you leave me alone, my parents always warned me about stranger danger and you're a stranger" said Kyle smirking, his smile died when he saw John start to frown.

"Does she even know where you're at?" asked John.

"Who?" asked Kyle.

"Your mother, Kyle, your mother. Did you let her know about your little adventure? And what are you doing here?" asked John clearly upset at the boy in front of him.

"What do you care John, it's not like I matter to you!" said Kyle dropping the pretense of not knowing John Winchester.

"Not here, where not getting into this here" said John as he noticed that the patrons where watching them.

"Good, then get lost, I'm eating here" said Kyle smugly as he went back to eating his meal.

John ignored that remark and called his sons over to him. They had been watching him form the diner door.

"Yeah, dad, what's going on?" asked Dean as him and Sam reached their dad. They both looked at the kid in the booth. Neither knew who he was, but it appeared that their dad did.

"Sam, take this and pay for Kyle's food," said John handing Sam some money.

"Sure" said Sam and made his way to the register.

"Dean, take this," said John handing Dean, Kyle's backpack that was on the seat.

"Sure, dad," said Dean surprised; the kid looked ready to protest when his dad reached down and pulled him up.

"Where leaving, no arguments Kyle, apparently you were looking for me and you found me, so let's go," said John as he hauled Kyle out of the both.

Kyle's panic increased, things were not going according to plan. He was sure John would send him back and he wasn't going to go back. He braced himself and decided that leaving with the Winchesters would not be a good idea.

John watched as the kid went wide-eyed and then settled down and looked ready to do battle. He'd seen that look before in his sons and knew what was coming. Well, not here, not know, he thought. He pulled Kyle's close to him and spoke quietly to him so only he could hear him.

Dean watched as his dad pulled the kid and whispered something to him. He watched as the kid went wide-eyed and tried to pull out of his father's grasp. A quick smack to his butt ended the struggle. His dad then pulled the kid even closer and watched as the kid relented and nodded. Well it looked like John Winchester had won another battle of wills, he thought. However, his big question was who the hell was the kid and where did his dad know him from?

They all walked out the diner amidst stares and pointing. They reached their room in the motel next to the diner. John pushed Kyle in the room and waited for his sons to close the door.

Sam was watching his dad and the kid, he then looked at Dean and he just shrugged at him. They where both wondering the same thing, what was going on?

Kyle looked around and realized he was stuck, shit he thought things where not going according to plan. John and his sons were watching him. He decided to make himself comfortable and sat down on the bed and stared at them.

"Are you going to tell me what you're doing here? asked John.

"You dragged me in here dude, did you forget already?" countered Kyle.

"Cut the crap kid, tell us what you want," demanded Dean.

"Like I answer to you, moron," said Kyle at Dean.

"Kyle you've been following us for months and it's pretty obvious you want something, so save me the trouble and hassle and just tell me what you want," demanded John.

"Oh, so know being around me is trouble and a hassle to you? Why am I not surprised, you'll never change, it's all about when it's most convenient for you and forget everyone else," said Kyle.

"What do you want Kyle?" asked John once again and his irritation grew as he watched Kyle roll his eyes and ignore him.

"Kyle, tell me what you want," demanded John with a look of pure irritation as he looked at Kyle.

"Dad, I don't think this kid is going to tell us anything. Why don't we toss him out and get rid of the problem?" laughed Dean.

"Shut up jerk!" shouted Kyle. He got up and made his way to the door, which was being blocked by one of the Winchesters.

"Move," he demanded of the Winchester blocking his way out.

Sam watched as the kid made his way to the door and asked him to move. He wasn't moving, he glanced at his dad, and he shook his head at him. Sam stood his ground.

"I said move," growled Kyle.

"Kyle, you wanted to see me, so tell me what you want," demanded John.

"I changed my mind; I don't want to see you anymore. I'm leaving, so tell your idiot son to move out of my way."

"You're not leaving here. Tomorrow I'm putting you on a bus home, but for now you're staying here," declared John matter-of-factly.

"Like hell you are, I'm not going back and you can't force me," said Kyle as he rammed into Sam.

Sam caught the kid as he rammed him, he lifted him up and walked over to bed and dropped him. He walked back to guard the door.

John watched as Kyle went at Sam. Sam just plucked him up and dropped him on the bed like nothing.

"Dad, who's the kid?" asked Dean, wanting answers.

John looked at his sons, how did he explain it to them?

"Yeah John, why don't you tell your sons who I am?" taunted Kyle.

"Shut up brat, we are not talking to you," snarled Dean.

"Come over here and make me dumbass, I dare you," said Kyle as he challenged Dean.

"Shut it brat," said Dean.

"Chicken! Scared of a kid half your size, how do you even battle demons dude? You're obviously a scared little shit," taunted Kyle, he bolted and made a run for the bathroom when he saw Dean move towards him, he never made it, he felt himself being lifted of the ground and knew he was trapped.

Dean had heard enough, the kid was going to die, he made a move towards him, the kid bolted and dashed towards the bathroom, he ran at him, he made a grab for the kid and he felt victorious when he felt the kids' shirt in his grasp. Then as suddenly as his hands had grasped the kids' shirt it was gone. He'd lost his prey, damn; he saw the kids' legs fly through the air and watched as his father had snagged his prey away from him.

"Dad, the kid was mine," whined Dean.

"Dean, this isn't a hunt, take a seat son," said John as he tightened his grasp on Kyle, the kid was struggling to get away.

"Let go of me, let me go," demanded Kyle kicking and screaming.

"Settle down Kyle, your not going anywhere," said John with three loud smacks to his bottom.

"Oww…I said let me go, I swear their as to be a law against holding me against my will and smacking me. I know it's called kidnapping, so let me go, or I call the cops on you dumb assess," argued Kyle.

"You were looking for me Kyle and you found me, as to the kidnapping do you really think a cop will believe that I kidnapped you once I tell them who you are?"

"Well since you bring it up dad, who is he?" asked Sam confused about this whole situation.

"Yeah dad, you haven't answered that question, who is Kyle?" asked Dean.

"I can say what I want, they will toss you and your sons in jail while they figure it out and I'll leave while your in jail," said Kyle.

"So after all the trouble you went through to find me, you're just going to leave?" asked John.

"Yeah, I changed my mind. I'm better off on my own. It's worked so far, I don't need you or your sons. When that bastard comes back I'm going to kill it."

"What?" asked John hoping it wasn't what he thought.

"When he comes back for me I'm going to kill him, like he did my mom," assured Kyle.

"Your mom is dead?" asked Sam feeling sorry for the little boy who'd lost his mom.

"Yes, that bastard killed her," was Kyle's response.

"Who?" asked Dean, knowing exactly whom the kid was referring to.

"That stupid demon."

"He came for you?" asked John.

"Yes, so much for staying away so I'd be safe. He came and killed my mom to get to me."

John let Kyle go; he sat down on the bed and processed what Kyle had just told him. He'd stayed away to protect Kyle, he didn't want him to grow up like Dean and Sam. He wanted a normal childhood for him, but it seemed that wasn't in the cards for him any more than it had been for Dean or Sam. It was his fault, he should have known better. Because of him, Kyle was now also on the demons hit list, he'd killed Amanda to get to Kyle. Too many people he cared about had died, well not anymore he thought, Kyle was staying and he'd protect him like he should have been doing. Bobby and Pastor Jim had warned him when they'd found out about Kyle. They warned him that staying away might not be enough, the demon wanted the Winchesters dead and he'd eliminate each and every one of them. He never figured the demon would ever find out about Kyle, hell his son's didn't even know about Kyle. Well that was about to change, he thought.

"Dad, are you okay?" asked Sam.

"Yeah Sammy, I'm fine" said John as he looked at Sam and then at Dean and finally at Kyle.

"Dad, why does the demon want Kyle?" asked Sam.

"Yeah dad, why does the demon want this kid, he's a brat?" asked Dean.

"You're an asshole," said Kyle as he moved to avoid the swing of Dean's arm.

"Enough!" demanded John as he noticed that Dean and Kyle where about to go at it again. "I'm sorry about your mom, Kyle. She was a good women and I admired her courage," said John.

"Yeah well it happened despite how great my mom was and I want to know why, do you here me? I want to know why?" demanded Kyle with tear filled eyes.

"I'm truly sorry Kyle, I thought by staying away you'd be safe and the demon wouldn't find out about you," John tried to explain.

"Well he did, and he came for me," said Kyle.

"Dad, why?" asked Sam.

"Because he wants the Winchesters to suffer, he gets pleasure out of watching us suffer."

"Dad, that brat is not a Winchester," said Dean realizing exactly who Kyle was.

"Yes, he is Dean."

"What!" exclaimed Dean and Sam simultaneously.

"I never told you this but, I'm sorry I should have said something earlier but I just didn't know how you'd react," explained John.

"Just tell us dad," said Sam quietly already knowing what was coming.

"He's your brother."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…_**okay tell me what you think…please review….please……**_


	2. Explanations and Mistakes

**A/N:** This story contains fictional spanking of a child if you don't like then don't read it. Flames will be ignored, so don't do it. No one is forcing you to read it, so if you know you won't like it then don't bother reading it.

******* I created OC characters and put him into the Supernatural universe. This is a different version of another of my stories that I started about two years ago. The difference between them is one is a discipline story and the other isn't.

*******Thanks to those who've reviewed my other stories.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the mistakes found here.

**Warning:** This story contains spanking of fictional characters and bad language.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Supernatural**

**Found: One Winchester**

**Chapter 2: Explanations and Mistakes**

"Our what?" asked Sam shocked.

"Your brother, I'm sorry," said John.

"Dude, tell me dad didn't just say, what I think he said!" said Dean looking at Sam.

"I know this is a shock…but…" said John.

"How?" asked Sam quietly looking around the room.

"Well you know Sam, when two people…." started Dean only to be cut off by John.

"Dean!"

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell us before dad? Why keep it a secret?" asked Sam still in shock.

"I wasn't sure how you guys where going to react."

"Are you sure he's you know, yours?" asked Sam.

"Yes, Sammy I'm sure."

"Who?" asked Sam.

"Who what?" asked John slightly confused.

"Who was she?" asked Sam irritated.

"Her name was Amanda and I met her on a hunt."

"When?"

"Sam, why do we care dude, dad just said that we have a brother and worse it's the demon child from the diner," said Dean.

"I want to know, that's why!" demanded Sam.

John looked at Sam; he understood his need to know. He also understood Dean's apparent uncaring attitude about the whole issue. Sam had always been the more emotional of his son's. He tended to let his feelings guide everything he did. While Dean tended to act as if it didn't really matter he always took on an 'I'm tough' and don't need that emotional shit attitude. But he knew that both his sons were shocked and confused.

"Amanda was great. I met her when I did a job about twelve years ago. She was a nurse and had recently moved into a new home, but after a couple of months, it became apparent that the house was haunted. Pastor Jim called me about it and I went."

"Then we got a new brother from you going, right dad" said Dean laughing.

"Dean! We became friends, she was a widow we talked and found that we had a lot in common."

"Dad, I think it involved more than talking," laughed Dean.

"Shut up Dean!" yelled Sam.

"She became someone I could talk to. I didn't need to hide the truth from her since she'd already seen everything. It went on for a while and then the relationship…well you can pretty much guess the rest."

"Yeah dad, I think we can," laughed Dean.

"Dean," scolded John.

"How old?" asked Sam.

"What?" asked John.

"How old is he?"

"He's ten."

"You kept the fact that we have a little brother a secret for ten years!" yelled Sam.

"Sammy…"

"No, don't. Apparently, you thought nothing of him if you kept him a secret! How did we not know? I was what, thirteen and Dean was, seventeen and one of the many times you left us alone to go on a hunt you get a girlfriend and a new kid!" yelled Sam.

"Watch it son! I did what I had to, to survive. You don't understand the loneliness and just having someone to talk to, someone that understands you and won't judge you. When I found out that Amanda was having my child…well it was a shock to say the least. I didn't want another child, never."

"So it was an accident?" asked Sam.

"Of course it was. Do you honestly think I wanted more children?" asked John. John, Sam, and Dean where so involved in their conversation that no one heard the door open and shut or realized that they where know one Winchester short.

"Dad, that's just wrong," said Sam.

"What?"

"Saying your kid is an accident."

"He was. I never wanted to have another child."

"Dude, who gave us "the talk" and who warned us about being "safe", if you didn't want more kids then, hello," said Dean.

"Dean!"

"I'm serious dad. If kids where no longer on your agenda then…"

"Look I'm not going to stand here and explain myself to you two. The fact is I messed up and you have a brother."

"Yeah, well why keep it a secret?" asked Sam.

"I didn't want him to have the childhood you boys did. I didn't want him to grow up learning about demons, incantations and shooting dead things. I wanted normal and I thought that if I stayed away as much as I could and nobody knew about him then he'd be safe."

"Out of sight out of mind," said Dean.

"Something like that. If nobody knew about him then the demon wouldn't either."

"Well how'd that work for you?" demanded Sam.

"Samuel, I…I should have told you boys about Kyle but I didn't. You can be mad, pissed or hurt but I'm still your father," said John with a look at Sam that was ignored.

"Yeah, well what about Kyle? You obviously had a hard time even recognizing him. How about being his father? How long had it been since you last saw him? You didn't even know about his mom!"

"I know. I had no idea," said John, Sam's words cutting through him like a knife. He knew he'd been unfair and had left one of his son's unprotected.

"Hey, the little shit is gone!" said Dean as he looked at where Kyle had been standing.

"What?" asked John.

"What do you mean gone?" asked Sam looking around the room.

"Dude he's gone as in not here!" exclaimed Dean.

"When did he leave?" asked John.

"Who knows dad, we were so busy bonding over explanations that we ignored the little demon child," laughed Dean.

"Dean!" yelled John. Having had enough of Dean's smartass comments he quickly reached Dean turned him and delivered five hard smacks.

"Dad! What the hell? I'm too old for this shit," exclaimed Dean.

"No, you're not. So watch it," said John with a warning look at Dean.

"Aren't we talking about the little demon child?" asked Dean moving his dad's attention away from him and back to his new found brother.

"Dean!" warned John.

"I mean Kyle," said Dean smirking.

"He shouldn't of left, dammit!" exclaimed John as he looked at Dean and Sam. He had failed once again and now Kyle was out there and he didn't know where. Well Kyle had been hunting them well know it was time to hunt Kyle. He would find him he wouldn't fail his son again.

Kyle had been walking for a while not really paying attention to where he was. How could he? Did he mean so little to him? He called me a mistake an accident, well that explained a lot. He never visited and when he did, it was only for a few hours. He always said it was too dangerous and that someone might follow him. Then when his mom was killed by that demon, he completely understood what John had been protecting him from but now he wasn't sure. Maybe he stayed away because he hates me and I'm the kid he didn't want. It's what he'd said not thirty- minutes ago, well to hell with them all. I'm not going back and screw them, he could survive without them, and he didn't need them he thought as he wiped away the tears.

"He couldn't have gotten far, we split up in crisscross pattern and search the area but be careful," said John

"All right," said Dean as he, Sam and his dad stepped out of the room and surveyed the parking lot. Each Winchester walked a different direction yet still within eyesight of the others. They passed each other a couple of times as they searched, but the search was useless, Kyle was nowhere to be found.

"Boys!" yelled John. Sam and Dean ran over to him thinking he'd found something.

"Is he here?" asked Sam concerned.

"No, no Sam, I think we need to expand our search towards the highway," said John

"Dad, you don't think the little shit will hit the highway do you?" asked Dean

"I don't know Dean, he knows better than to do that but he's probably mad and isn't thinking straight," answered John slightly agitated.

"Well can you blame him? You called him a mistake dad!" exclaimed Sam upset.

"I know, I know….but we find him first then we deal with the other stuff."

His legs felt so heavy, he was exhausted. He'd been walking for what felt like hours. He couldn't take much more of this. He was walking along the highway, he could make out lights in the distance, and he was headed towards those lights.

Kyle had finally reached those lights he'd seen in the distance. It had turned out to be a truck stop. It had a little dinner that looked almost the same as the one from earlier in the day. Well he would rest for a while and then get moving again. He couldn't risk being found by the Winchesters after all he was the mistake John never wanted.

"Dad some trucker dude I bumped into at the diner while I was getting my cheeseburger swears he saw some kid walking along the highway a couple of hours ago," said Dean as he took a bite out of his dinner.

"Are you sure?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, I was waiting for my order when I overheard him talking about some little kid he'd seen walking northbound on the highway and how he'd looked to young to be out at that time of night. Oh and get this he said he tried to talk to the kid but he flipped him off. It's gotta be the little demon child right dad?" laughed Dean.

"Dean," said John as he swatted Dean.

"Shit, dad come on, give a warning I almost dropped my burger man," complained Dean.

"Dean," warned John. It wasn't Dean he was upset with, it was Kyle. But Dean's constant joking about the whole thing was wearing on his already thin nerves.

"Okay, okay," said Dean as he moved himself out of his dad's reach.

"Which way?" asked John.

"Like I said the trucker said he was headed northbound towards the next truck stop about thirty-miles away," replied Dean.

"He's walking thirty-miles, thirty-miles? What the hell is he thinking?" questioned John clearly upset.

"I really don't think he's thinking anything other than getting away from us dad," responded Sam carefully.

"Well that's to bad because we're going to go get him and then me and him are going to get up close and personal," declared John.

"Up close and personal with his butt right dad," said Dean laughing. He was laughing at his own joke that he never saw John coming and next thing he knew he found himself looking at the carpet. Shit, this isn't good he thought.

"I've had enough Dean (Smack) (Smack). It isn't bad enough that your brother is missing (Smack) (Smack) I now have to deal with your smartass mouth (Smack) (Smack), Well I've had enough and it stops here. (Smack) (Smack) (Smack) Do you understand me?" asked John as he tried to keep his grip on his struggling son.

"Come on dad, this is so wrong on so many levels. I'm an adult and you can't do this to me," yelled Dean as he tried to ignore the increasing sting of the smacks being applied to his butt.

"You'll always be my son Dean and has long as I think you need to be shown the error of your ways I will do this to you," replied John as he delivered the hardest smacks yet to his struggling son.

"Shit! Dad come on," stammered Dean trying to hold back the tears.

John ignored Dean and continued to pepper his behind with loud hard smacks.

"Okay, okay, dad….dad….," pleaded Dean unable to hold back the tears any longer.

"It stops Dean, understand?" said John as he stopped and let go of Dean.

Dean quickly got up and looked at his dad. Man, this sucked. It was all that little shit's fault he thought. If he wouldn't have taken off his dad wouldn't be so testy.

"Owww, come on dad this isn't necessary, what am I four?" said Dean as John pulled him into a hug.

"Dean, you're my son and I love….." started John only to be interrupted by Dean.

"I know, okay I know. Can we get back to looking for that little shi….I mean Kyle," said Dean as he pulled away from John.

"Yeah," said John as he looked at Dean. He had one son that appeared to be remorseful all he had to do was find the other one and get him to the point were he was very sorry for all the hell he'd put them through.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

…_**please review….tell me what u think…..**_


	3. Found and Consequences

**A/N:** This story contains fictional spanking of a child if you don't like then don't read it. Flames will be ignored, so don't do it. No one is forcing you to read it, so if you know you won't like it then don't bother reading it.

******* I created OC characters and put him into the Supernatural universe. This is a different version of another of my stories that I started about two years ago. The difference between them is one is a discipline story and the other isn't.

*******Thanks to those who've reviewed my other stories.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the mistakes found here.

**Warning:** This story contains spanking of fictional characters and bad language.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Supernatural**

**Found: One Winchester**

**Chapter 3: Found and Consequences**

"Honey, aren't you a little too young to be out all by yourself?"

"No," was Kyle's response to the waitress.

"So, you aren't by yourself?" questioned the waitress once more.

"No, I'm not; my dad and my brothers are with me."

"I don't see them."

"Geez, were staying in the hotel all right and I ran in here to grab some food or is that against the law or what?"

"Okay, just wanted to make sure you weren't by yourself," said the waitress as she turned to take an order from the people in the other booth.

"Shut it Sam," growled Dean at Sam's snickering. Ever since they'd gotten in the car and Dean had tried to find a comfortable position Sam had started making little remarks here and there only to be stopped by their dad.

"That's enough Sam unless you want to join him in his discomfort," warned John as he looked in the rear view mirror at his smiling son, he noticed that the smile quickly died out and was replaced with a look of shock.

"Better watch it Sammy," teased Dean.

"DEAN!" yelled John.

"What?" asked Dean innocently.

"No more, I don't want to hear a peep out of either of you. Do you understand?" asked an upset John. He turned to look at his sons when he got no response.

"I said do you understand?" asked John and again he got no response. He looked at Sam and Dean in the rearview mirror and saw the smirks on their faces. That irritated him, so they where playing a game with him where they. He quickly pulled the car over the side of the road and quickly got out. He leaned back and pulled Dean out and the reached back in and pulled Sam. Both boys quickly put some distance between themselves and him.

"I'm not playing games with the two of you," said John as he glared at both boys.

"You said not a peep," whispered Sam.

"You sure did," replied Dean.

"Damn, why can't it ever be easy with you two," demanded John.

"It's not our job to make it easy dad," said Dean.

"Is that so?" asked John.

"Yup," said Dean.

"Well it's also not my job to let you two get away with it," said John as he reached out and snagged Dean's arm. He pulled Dean up next to him and started smacking.

"Shit, come on dad we did this already, oww, oww, come on, okay, oww, okay I'll stop I swear, oww, dad…"

"I sure hope so," said John as he let go of Dean. He then turned his attention to Sam, reached out and grabbed him as well.

"Oww, dad, I'm sorry. It's just…oww, alright it won't happen again, oww, promise…" cried Sam as John smacked away.

"It better," replied John as he let Sam go. He looked at his son's and gestured towards the car. His two rebels quickly got back into the Impala. That's more like it he thought as he looked at both his son's sitting there sullen and regretful.

Damn, this is good, thought Kyle as he ate his food. He'd taken a risk stopping to eat and rest but he was so hungry and tired. But he knew he couldn't linger John, Dean and Sam couldn't be that far behind him.

John pulled into the motel parking lot. He turned to look at his son's.

"Okay, if he's here I don't want him spooked," said John.

"All right," replied both his son's.

"Dean you go around back and look for any signs of him, Sam you check the diner next door and I'll look around the rooms, got it?" asked John.

"Yes sir," was the reply that met John's request.

Kyle was about to get up when the waitress brought him a banana split with all the trimmings. Man, that looked good, but he hadn't ordered that.

"Excuse me miss, I didn't order this," he told her.

"It's on the house sweetie," she replied as she quickly walked away. She watched as he shrugged and then dug right into his treat. She looked out towards the front of the diner and nodded.

"Dad, dad, I found him," yelled Sam as he spotted his dad on the second floor of the motel.

"Where?" asked John as he rushed down.

"He's in the diner eating. I got the waitress to stall him while I got you," said Sam.

"You found the little shit, great can we get him and get the hell out of here," said Dean as he joined his father and brother.

"First things first, Dean secure us a room for the night and then you and Sam fill up on supplies. Meet me back here in about an hour or two," said John.

"Spend the night come on dad…. Oww!….okay get a room for us no problem," said Dean.

"Dad, why do we spend the night?" asked Sam cautiously having just watched Dean get smacked for asking the same thing.

"It's best if were all well rested after the events of the last few days," replied John.

"I get it dad, Kyle ain't gonna want to be sitting on anything after you get through right, you're giving his butt the chance to recuperate over night…" laughed Dean which just earned him a glare from John one that wasn't lost on Dean.

"Room for the night, let me get one. Meet you at the car Sam so we can restock supplies while dad…yeah this is me getting a room," said Dean as he quickly walked away from his pissed of father.

"Sam once Dean gets the room unload our bags before you leave to restock," said John.

"Sure dad," replied Sam.

"Good," said John he saw the look on Sam's face and wondered what was on his mind.

"What is it Sam?"

"You….you…you won't be too hard on him right?"

"Sam…"

"He's just a kid dad."

"I know Sam; I promise you that he'll get what he deserves."

"Dad, that's not what…."

"Sam, I'm the dad and I know what your brother needs, trust me on this one."

"All right, it's just that ….."

"I know Sammy, I know," said John as he pulled Sam into a hug.

"Chick moment, what did I miss," crooned Dean as he rejoined his dad and Sam.

"Did you get the room?" asked John.

"Yeah, here's the key," said Dean as he handed John the key.

"Good, you two restock now," said John.

"All right," said Sam as he and Dean walked towards the Impala only to have Dean turn and look at his dad.

"Dad, try not to kill him too much," said Dean.

"I won't Dean, I won't," replied John as he watched his son's unload the car and then drive away. He turned to look towards the diner, it was time he and his youngest had it out, he thought and then sighed, this wasn't going to be pretty.

Kyle was really enjoying his ice cream when he sensed he was being watched. He looked up and sure enough, there was John Winchester staring him down. Shit, he knew stopping had been a bad idea. He looks pissed.

"So, did you enjoy yourself?" asked John as he stared his youngest down.

"Yeah, actually I did," was Kyle's flippant response.

"I'm glad because you sure ain't going to enjoy what happens next," responded John as he moved towards Kyle only to have him back away. But it was useless, John was a hunter and he had his prey in his grasp before Kyle knew what was going on.

"Hey!" complained Kyle as he was practically dragged out of the diner.

John tightened his grip on Kyle as the boy continued to struggle to get away from him.

Then much to John's surprise Kyle stopped struggling and dropped. John couldn't believe it, his youngest was know laying on the floor refusing to get up.

"I've had enough," said John as he reached down and quickly picked the boy up.

"I'm gonna die," was the only thing Kyle could think about as John carried him into one of the motel rooms and dropped him on the bed. He quickly stood and put as much distance between John Winchester and himself. "Yup, dead that what I'm going to be," he thought as he watched John turn and slide the dead bolt on the door.

"Well, it looks like it's just you and me kid," said John as he looked at Kyle.

"What no Dean and Sam, I'm sure they wouldn't want to miss this," responded Kyle.

"Oh don't worry they'll be back later, but for know it's just you and me and your recent irresponsible choices," countered John.

"You mean the one were my mom's dead, I look for you and you call me a mistake, those choices?"

"What happened to your mom, I'm sorry, it shouldn't have happened but it did and we have to keep going. As to you looking for me, I understand that and I accept that. What I will never understand is you running away and putting yourself in danger, why?"

"You called me a mistake you didn't want!"

John sighed, "I'm sorry. You showing up caught me by surprise, I wasn't expecting it and having to explain it to Dean and Sam well….look….it was wrong of me to call you that. You have never been a mistake for me Kyle, you're my son, I love you and nothing will ever change that."

"Is that supposed to make me forget that you said that?"

"Kyle….I know you don't believe me but trust me son, you're not a mistake."

"Sure."

"I'm serious Kyle. If I saw you as a mistake would I have looked for you, would I have been worried to death that something had happened to you and would we be here right now?"

Kyle looked at John and realized, yeah he must care or else he wouldn't have bothered. Nevertheless, he couldn't think that because that would mean that John had been worried about him and that would mean that he was going to have hell to pay for that worrying.

"Sure whatever…keep telling yourself that."

"Kyle…"

"Yeah," said Kyle smirking at John.

"Look, I said I'm sorry and I explained to you why I said what I said but I'm not about to stand here and take that from you," said John trying to calm down.

"Yeah well I don't care, you hear me? I don't care what you want!"

"Trust me Kyle you're going to care soon enough," said John a little calmer.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know. You think I don't care and I don't want you around, well I'm about to prove you wrong son."

"Uhhh?"

"You're about to learn the way it works around here and what happens when you can't follow orders."

"Why should I?"

"Because you're a Winchester and Winchester's follow this code to stay alive. I'm not about to loose a son because they couldn't follow orders."

"Yeah, well maybe I don't want to be a Winchester any more," said Kyle as John took a few steps towards him.

"You don't get a choice," said John as he grabbed Kyle's arm and walked him to the edge of the bed with him. John sat down and with a small tug had Kyle over his lap.

"This is not good," was the only thing Kyle could think of as he found himself over John's lap.

"Listen up Kyle because you'll find yourself in this position again if you don't learn to follow the code," said John as he adjusted a struggling Kyle.

"Let me go!"

"In this family (Smack) (Smack) we follow the code to stay alive. (Smack) (Smack)With everything, that we do (Smack) (Smack) and the demons that come after us, (Smack) (Smack) it is important that we never (Smack) (Smack) never lose track of each other. Your little running away stunt (Smack) (Smack) could have ended very badly."

"You can't do this…..oww….let me go….oww…"

"I can and I will. (Smack) (Smack) I'm not losing a son. (Smack) (Smack) From this moment on you will follow the code (Smack) (Smack) or has Sam likes to say (Smack) (Smack) you will be a good little soldier. (Smack) (Smack) Am I making myself clear?"

"Oww…yes…okay…oww…. sorry…never do it again….oww….swear…" cried Kyle.

"I really hope so Kyle because I'm serious about doing this again if necessary," said John as he rested his hand on Kyle's back waiting for him to calm down some.

"I swear. I won't ever run-off again. I promise."

"From now on it's the four of us. You do what I tell you and you follow orders."

"Yes, I promise no arguments from me."

John smiled, yeah right no arguments from him. The kid wouldn't be a Winchester if he didn't argue.

"I hope so son. Now let's just finish this up then," said John matter-o-factly.

"What? Finish up, what do you mean finish up?" yelled Kyle.

"Oh did you think we were done? Think again little boy," said John as he raised his arm a little higher than before wanting to make sure that Kyle really understood that his little stunt would never happen again.

(Smack!) (Smack!) (Smack!) (Smack!) (Smack!)

(Smack!) (Smack!) (Smack!) (Smack!) (Smack!)

"Ahhh…no….oww….please…dad….owww…" cried Kyle as the fire in his butt was reignited.

John started rubbing circles over Kyle's back waiting for the boy to cry it out. He hated having to punish his son's this way but he didn't have a choice. It was a lesson they had to learn and he had to teach it regardless.

"Shhh…it's over Kyle…I got you…" said John as he lifted Kyle of his lap and sat him carefully in his lap.

"Hurts…" cried Kyle as he buried his head in his father's chest.

"I know, I know. It's over, I got you. But this doesn't happen again okay son or you'll find yourself in this position again. Got it?"

"Never again, promise dad. Never again," whimpered Kyle.

"Shh…I know…shhh…" soothed John as he rubbed Kyle's back. John felt Kyle getting heavy and realized he was falling asleep. He carefully picked him up and then stretched him out on the bed. "Shh….shhh…I love you kid.." said John as he continued to rub his sons back, as he watched his eyes slowly close. He carefully stood and looked down at Kyle and realized that having a ten-year old with him once again was not going to be easy especially since Kyle and Dean seemed to have gotten off on the wrong foot. Well like it or not it was know going to be four Winchester's not three and you know that was fine by him because four was better than three.

The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…_**please review…let me know what u think….**_


End file.
